Travelin' Alien
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: Contest entry for Safaia Bara's bday contest. Corny name but good! Reveiw!


Travelin Alien

Me: Hihi its me, PheobeLeo35! My first Kishigo!

Kish: Yessssssssssssssss!!!!!!

Ichigo: nooooooo... Why, Pheo, WHY?!

All: Pheo? WHAAAAT?! why not leo?

Me: im not a guy! and oh yeah im lookin for a nickname. Help!

Ryou: You SHALL DIE!!! WHY A KISHIGO?!?!?!?!

Me: re-LAX. its for saffie's contest. here ya go! ps caps lock!

Ryou: oh, oh, OH! now youre pulling THAT?!

Me: yes. yues i am. sorry bout the corny name! I do NOT own Tokyo mew mew or the dixie chicks or the song.

Ryou: I coulda done a betta disclaimer than dat.

All: Oh what-EVER! Nobody even Cares! o and saffie im really sorry if its not 1500 words but plz accept it! Oh and my friend jenna wrote like the epic failure part of it.

Ryou: *slumps in seat and slouches*

_ Two days, past eighteen. He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens. Sat down in a booth. Cafe there gave his order to a girl with bows in her hair._

Kish sat down in his very favorite cafe with his very favorite little mew prancing around like a kitten. Oh wait, she was a kitten. A pretty little kitty. Oh yeah... A cute little kitten. His little kitten. He wished. All of a sudden, Ichigo tripped and fell flat on her face. Everyone laughed.

"Epic fail, Ichi," Mint said, smirking and holding back snobby giggles. Brat.

"Gee, JOY! THatnks for helping me up, Corina!" Ichigo shouted as she got up.

"oh, you did NOT just use my alter ego, did you?!" Mint pushed Ichigo right back down. Ichigo had tears in her eyes. Kish got worried and ran over to help her up. It ws an awkward moment so Ichigo Smiled and thanked him to break the ice. Then she realized something.

_He's a little shy, so she give him a smile. He said wouldja mind sittin down for a while and talkin to me? She said I'm off in an hour and i know where we can go._

"Let's talk." Kish said nervously.

"Can't. Ryou's watching me like a hawk. Meet me at the peir at six fourty five."

_So they went down and they sat on the peir, he said I betcha gotta boyfriend but I don't care, I got no one, to send a letter to. Would you mind if I send a one back here to you._

Once they got there, Kish explained. "Im joining the alien army against Deep Blue. Can I, um, send you emails and such?" Ichigo blushed madly but of course, her answer was "Absolutely!" "But what about Ma-" "Forget HIM! You're not one I'll forget." Months later, Masaya asked her again and again to go on a date. She refused. She didn't forget Kish.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy. 'Too young,' and they told her. Waitin on the love of a traveling solider..._

"I'll never stop loving him! Ever!" Ichigo cried out to Masaya, thrqashing her head wildly with tears spilling out of her eyes. She still loved Kish even though she hadn't gotten a letter or email yet. Her dad told her things to bring her down aswell. It hurt, but the outcome would be worth the pain. Or at least, she hoped it was. But all she could do was hope. Hope for love.

_Our love, will never end, waitin on the soilder to, come back again. Never gonna be alone, when the letter says... soilders comin home... oh home._

She finally got an email. It read, "Hey. The war just got good and wer'e going to another ship. How do you make bleeding stop? One of the sargeants got cut with some enemy swords. But you know what? It doesn't matter. You know why? I'm still in love with you. You're hair is still red, right? Strawberry red? There's a strawberry feild here. I visit it alot. And your eyes still brown? That's why you're beautiful. on the inside too." Ichigo burst out crying tears of immediately wrote back. She smiled.

_So the letters came from an army camp. In California, then Veitnam. And he told her of his heart, might be love and all of the things he was so scared its gettin pretty rough over here, And I think of that day sittin down on the pier and I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile. Dont worry but I wont be able to write for a while... I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy. 'Too young,' and they told her. Waitin' on the love of a travelin' soilder... Our love will never end waitin' on the soilder to come back again. Never gonna be alone, when the letter says... Soilders comin' home. ohh..._

A couple of days later, Ichigo went to see Mint cheerlead at a football game. Ichigo thought it was a little weird to see her friend cheerlead, but whatever. During halftime, when the band came out, she could see one of the band members run out from the sea of trumpets, drums, and such. The anthem was playing as the band walked by. God bless america. She followed him to see what happened and he said, "My dad died, and I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stand being ridiculed by the leader again." He burst out in tears. Ichigo felt his pain remembering how Kish was in the war and she would despise herself if he died. Poor, poor kid. She smiled politely. The people started to pray so she bowed her head and asked him to pray with her. He said it was his first time did her best to help. One of the things she was good at. He ended up getting saved. Then she ran back to watch Mint.

_One friday night at a football game, the lord's prayer said and the anthem sang, a man said 'Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Veitnam dead. Crying all alone uder the stands was a piccolo player in a marching band. And one name read, but nobody really cared. But a pretty little girl, with bows in her hair. I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy! 'Too young,' and they told her. Waitin on the love of a travelin soilder..._

Ichigo Momomiya checked her inbox to find an email from Pie and Kish. She read Pie's first. "Kish is dead. I'm so sorry Ichigo. Please spread the word to the mews annd such. How's Lettuce? Alert us if you get any different news." Shee burst into tears. Then she read Kish's. "They think I'm dead," The letter read, "But I'm not. Dont be surprised to find an email from Pie or Tart. Okay? I'm coming home soon. Tell only Pie and Tart." Ichigo stopped crying. And emailed Pie back about the great news. "He's alive! Really! And Lettuce is perfectly fine. Would you like Lettuce's email? It's there you go!" She sent it and giggled. It was so obvious Pie and lettuce were in love.

_Our love will never end, waitin for the soilder to come back again. Never gonna be alone, when the letter says, soilders comin home..._

He came back in two weeks, just as promised. And she never did stop loving him. They went on and on,and lets just put it this way: Masaya never, EVER asked her out AGAIN. Never. He wouldn't dare to mess with Ichigo after she showed him her new boyfriend.

Me: Well basically i had two ways i couldve gone with this. Kish couldve died or it couldve gone the way it did above. Mwaha... he coulda died. ha. ha.

Kish: Thank you! Yay i didnt die! *hugs Ichigo*

Ichigo: *screams*

Me: *seperates* dont get too eccentric.

Ryou: well being rather command- happy today arent we?

Me: oh shut up. youre just saying that bc u rnt the main attention.

Ryou: way 2 use txt spk.

My mom: you're using right now.

Me: hi mommy!

my mom: Hi! Gotta go bye!

Me: byez!

my mom: *leaves*

Me: Happy bday Saffie! To Safaia Bara. Sorry if i spelled ur name wrong but here ya go! oh yeah and ignore Ryou.

Ryou: Grrr...

Me: RELAX! my next fic is a ryichi.

Ryou: AND IT BETTA BE A GOOD ONE!

Me: Yeah yeah. And stop saying betta! soory 4 any spellin mistakes!

Ryou: Oh you betta be. your moms weird

Me: just SHUT UP dude!!! and no shes not AND you forgot ur punctuation! you are very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very rude! thnk you al so so so o so so so so so oso so very much yall for reading and reveiw! this is for safaia bara's bday contest hope i win!

And for the record, it's don't hate the playa, hate the game. ~tobyMac~


End file.
